


Brown Eyes

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Broken Bones, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Murder, Mystery, Sleep Deprivation, Thanos does not exist, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Five times the team met Tony's sister and didn't know it, plus the one time they did.





	Brown Eyes

1  
The entire mission was fucked from the beginning, they got bad information, the plan wasn't a solid plan since they had to come up with something in like three minutes and they were severely out manned. Just Steve and Natasha.

Tony was in Japan on a business trip, Sam was back in Washington with Bucky, Thor was off planet, neither of them trusted Loki, Bruce just got off of seventy three hours of not sleeping, Clint was in Russia, Wanda and Vision went off somewhere in Europe and Rhodey wasn't available. It was just the two of them.

And of all the things that could have gone wrong, Steve did not expect an angry goddess yelling at him to be one of them. She wasn't a goddess, but he thought she looked like one. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever lay his eyes on. With her brown eyes and her short curly brown hair. She was taller than him and lean with pure muscle. She looked strangely familiar and stunning, she was carrying an assault rifle and had multiple weapons of many varieties adorning her uniform.

"This was a SEAL team operation and you fucked it up, you think I'm gonna thank because you're Captain America. We were supposed to capture them and you killed them, they had important information that we needed and thanks to you, we can no longer attain."

Natasha had to do all the talking, Steve couldn't even form a word. He was so enthralled by her presence all he could do was look at her like he was a fish, opening and closing his mouth to say something, anything.

"There is no need to shout. I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

That seems to piss her off even more, "Agreement? You think I want anything from you, you two clowns just made our jobs so much harder. We've been working on this for months, I bet you assholes didn't even spend twenty minutes on your dumbass plan."

Steve finally opened his mouth, "Ma'am you need to calm down, we can talk things over and see what arrangements can be made."

She suddenly stopped shouting and Steve thought he got through to her, until she punched him in the face, and boy, did it hurt. His nose was definitely broken.

"Calm down?! The lives of people are at stake because you killed the only person who could help us and you want me to calm down? I will shoot you, you son of a bitch! I don't care if you're Captain America or fucking, God!"

One of the men on her team hurried over to her, "Captain, extraction is in three minutes." 

That calmed her down a little but Steve could see she was boiling on the inside with rage, she nodded and made a hand gesture, "Let's move out!" 

*  
*  
2

"I'm just saying Sam, you gotta stop leaving your dirty socks all over the living room. What if we have guests? We don't need anyone thinking we're slobs." Bucky ranted at Sam.

"God you sound like my mother. We don't have any guests, Buck, we never do, just the rest of the Avengers and they rarely come on our floor." 

"But what if someone stumbled upon our floor, they're gonna see the socks and think that slobs live there and I am not a slob."

Sam rolled his eyes, "We have a job to do, babe, we can talk about my dirty socks when we get home." 

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Fine. You see anything yet?" He peered at the screen of his laptop at the empty room where the target was supposed to be. They had set up cameras when the target was out and about.

Sam was at the window with his binoculars looking for the man they had been watching for days, and there he was but he had a partner with him. A woman, a very tall, very angry looking woman. 

"He's entering the building down and he has a partner, female, brown hair and eyes, Caucasian, approximately six foot three, looks like she could kill you with her pinky finger." 

Bucky watched the screen, the door swung open and the man walked in with his partner following closely behind, she kicked the door closed.

"Where is the flash drive?" Her voice was even more terrifying than her face, it was raspy and kind of deep, like she had been screaming for hours.

The man went to the safe and opened it, he pulled out a small brown envelope and handed it to her. She took it out and plugged it into a device.

"That's it, right, I'm done now?" The device flashed green and beeped.

The woman pocketed it and nodded, "Yes, that's all we wanted from you. We're done." She put her hand out to shake his hand he accepted.

Bucky sighed, "This is pretty boring to be honest."

Suddenly, the woman pulled in the target and grabbed him by his neck. Bucky's eyes widen and he jumped up, "Shit!" 

He ran out of the hotel room they were in with Sam in tow, into the next room where their target was staying, they kicked open the door and saw their target laying on the floor with his head angled awkwardly. The woman spun around and looked at them before springing into action. 

She ran at them, and kicked Sam in his torso, sending him flying into a wall. Bucky went to punch her in the face, but she ducked and hit him in the gut six times in quick succession. Bucky dropped, and Sam charged at her, she picked up a laptop that was laying on the bed and hit him across the face with it, putting him in a slight daze for a bit.

Bucky came at her with a knife and swiped at her, she stepped back each time until she was close to the wall and when he swung again, she got out of the way making the knife lodge itself in the wall. While Bucky was preoccupied by that, she stomped her foot in the side of his knee, dislocating it and making Bucky curse in pain.

Sam was back up and ready to fight, he swung with his right hand and she caught that, he swung with his left hand and she also caught that, bringing him in and head butting him so hard he as knocked unconscious.

She looked around the room, checked her pockets for the flash drive and left without a word. Bucky was holding his knee and he limped over to Sam, who jumped up.

Sam held his head in pain, "Oh god, tell me we won."

Bucky winced, "We most certainly did not." 

*  
*  
3

Clint was at the vet with his dog Lucky for his check up. There was a scary looking woman sitting opposite him with a large black pit bull sitting quietly at her feet. She looked vaguely familiar, cold brown eyes and curly brown hair, she looked like she was tall but he couldn't tell.

There was a lady sitting next to her with one of those annoying small dogs. She had come in a few minutes prior and just finished settling in. She took one look at the woman's dog and started talking.

"Do you know how dangerous a pit bull is? I've heard stories about them killing people, and children. You shouldn't have that dog, maybe something more child friendly, like a German shepherd."

Without looking at her, the scary lady said, "I can assure you, I am far more dangerous than my dog. So, shut up and mind your God damn business."

The woman immediately shut her mouth, her little dog started barking at the woman and she cut it a look that made it shut up. The lady moved four seats away from her and kept throwing worried glances at her like she was going to get up and kill them both.

The vet came out after a few moments of awkward silence and read the name on the clip board, "Roman?"

The woman stood up in freakish unison with the dog and they both disappeared behind the door. She was really tall, she had to duck her head to go through the door.

*  
*

4

Bruce was tired, he hadn't slept in three days as he had been working on something big with Tony. He wanted to be at home, sleeping for hours, but he couldn't because it was his turn to go shopping. 

He would have asked to switch with the next person but Nat was busy on some mission with Sam. In fact, no one else was in the tower, except Thor but he needed supervision when going shopping, last time he brought back like thirty boxes of cereal. 

He felt miserable, carrying the bags down the street and back to the tower. He just wanted to drop right there and sleep in the middle of the sidewalk. As he stepped down to cross the road, he felt someone pull him back suddenly and a bus sped past him, merely inches away from him.

He turned to face the person who saved him but his eyes met a chest instead. Bruce looked up and met a pair of worried brown eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Bruce, still a bit dazed and still very tired, nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think so."

"Were you not looking where you were going? You could have been killed." She sounded so genuinely worried about him, he found it a little sweet.

"I'm a bit tired and I spaced out for a bit."

"Tired is not the word I would use to describe how you look right now. Give me those bags, I'm walking you home." She didn't wait for him to answer, she just took the bags. Bruce was so tired, he didn't even question it, he just shrugged and led the way.

*  
*

5

Loki and Thor were on a tour of sorts, Thor suggested they needed to spend more time together and be brothers. Tony suggested a museum tour and Bucky recommended Coney island. Loki wanted to go to an aquarium and Thor wanted to visit the zoo. So, as any smart person would do, they decided to try all four.

Coney island was last on the list, it was early evening when they arrived and they were fascinated by everything. Loki sulked a bit and Thor had a massive grin on his face the entire time. They went on every ride and ate a lot of food, but when it came to the games, they both sucked. 

Loki saw a large black teddy bear with a green bow that he wanted at the darts game, but neither him or Thor could seem to win it, they both played until they ran out of money. Both of them walked away utterly defeated and empty handed.

Suddenly, Loki felt a tap on his left shoulder and he turned around. A brown eyed woman, holding a sleeping little girl and the bear that Loki wanted. She smiled at him and handed him the bear.

"I overheard you two, you seemed pretty bummed out that you didn't win it so I thought I could help out. Most of these games are rigged, I don't think anyone is supposed to win." 

Loki accepted the bear with a small smile, "Thank you." 

She shrugged, "It's no problem sweetheart, you two have a nice night."

*  
*

+1

Tony had gathered the Avengers to the common room to have a very important talk. When everyone sat down, Tony came in with a nervous look on his face.

"Okay guys, listen up, this is very important." He looked so nervous which made them think the worst.

"What is it Tony? We're starting to worry." Natasha stated, the others nodded, "Is it Morgan? Is something wrong with Pepper? Do we need to kill someone for you, Tony?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "No, it's nothing like that. Okay, I have an older sister, she's nine years older than me, she's a very... complicated person, she can be a bit...violent? I don't think that's the right word but I'm gonna use it. Her name is Romina but everyone calls her Roman, I don't know why and I'm too afraid to ask. She's really sweet, once you get to know her, I know people say that a lot but it's very true in this case. She tends to accidentally adopt people sometimes, so beware of that. She's caring, and sweet, but let's be honest, I once saw her kill someone with a plastic spoon, which is why none of you people have ever impressed me. She looks like she could kill you and will actually kill you, so please don't piss her off."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Why are you warning us so much, is she coming up here?"

"Yes."

"When?" 

Tony checked his watch, "Now." The elevator opened and a large black pit bull ran out and straight for Tony. It barked excitedly and wagged its tail, "Hi, Minion. I didn't know mommy was bringing you today."

Everyone was so busy watching Tony with the dog, that they didn't register the woman standing by the elevator door with another dog, an even bigger dog, a full grown black and white Great Dane. That dog also ran across to Tony and almost knocked him over.

"Stitch, please tell me mommy didn't bring the rest of you, I can't have you guys destroying my tower." 

"They started crying when they saw the duffle bag and I couldn't leave them there because that would be cruel." When they saw who Roman was, the room went silent. Roman smirked and crossed the room to give Tony a hug. She towered over him and had to bend her knees a little."Little brother, I haven't seen you in a week. Have you been sleeping? You look like shit."

"When you texted me last night, I freaked out a little and couldn't sleep." 

"Sorry about that, I'm gonna be about two days. My meeting is tomorrow and I thought, instead of getting a hotel room, I could meet my brother's second family and annoy the shit out of him, all in one go." She clapped her hands and turned to the team, "I already know like five of you guys, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Steve and Natasha, but I don't know this little group right here." Roman pointed at Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Clint.

Bucky looked offended, "You almost broke my leg and you don't even remember me." 

"Yeah, you knocked me out, twice, and you left me with a massive concussion." Sam chimed in.

Roman scrunched her nose up and tilted her head, "Did I?"

Bucky's mouth dropped and he looked at Sam in disbelief, Tony rolled his eyes, "Those two are Sam and Bucky, they're basically married. Then there's Wanda and Vision, and that one is Clint."

Roman looked genuinely surprised, "You're Hawkeye? My wife was obsessed with you, she thought you were a telekenetic mutant who controlled the arrows and made it look like you were really good at it. I thought you'd be taller." 

Clint frowned, "Thank you?"


End file.
